nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Leona Miyamura
Leona Miyamura (宮村 レオナ, Miyamura Reona) is Toranosuke Miyamura's older sister. Appearance Leona is seen to have very long hair, a slender built body, with big breast. Her apparel consist of a tall white shirt only. She is seen wearing the white shirt only but her past attire consisted of the Suzaku high uniform. Personality She is seen to have this abstract and cold personality towards people around her and is seen to inflict violence on those who come around her. She is also seen as crazy by Yamada, but she really care for her brother as when she thanked Yamada for being Toranosuke's friend and refused to get her brother mixed up in the witches. She was fearful of returning to campus and esperiencing the events of the seventh witch's power not wanting to become the person she was before discovering witches. Plot After Tamaki becomes the student council president in a vision, Yamada confesses to Toranosuke about his true feelings and intentions. Toranosuke decides to trust him and brings him home to meet his sister but is greeted by a pair of scissors darted at Toranosuke at the door he fearing to go into the room yamada quickly turns to leave but is swiftly caught by Toranosuke and locked into the room. Leona upset, told Yamada to leave but he did not so she stood up to dart him but when Yamada explained she understood. But was still unwilling to give Yamada information but instead stated that Yamada was the first friend Toranosuke brought home and thanked him for being his friend. Abilities She is not a witch so she is not seen to have any special abilities. Though she seems competent in investigating managing to find all the seven witches. Relationships Haruma Yamazaki Leona loves Haruma Yamazaki. Together, they formed the Supernatural Studies Club to find the seven witches in the school. They were able to find six of the witches, but the seventh one remained a mystery. Yamazaki realized that there weren't enough members in the club and that they would have to deband. He decided to become the president of the school for Leona and to save their club. Then, Rika Saionji joined the club. It was obvious that she liked Yamazaki. However, she fled when she heard that Yamazaki was only becoming president for Leona. Then she revealed to him that she was the seventh witch. Yamazaki told Leona to flee, but when Leona asked about him, he kissed her and told her that he would figure something out. Leona fled the school and when she called him in a couple of days, she realized that Rika Saionji had removed Yamazaki's memories of her. Saddened, she didn't return to school until the day that Yamada and his friends confronted Rika Saionji and found out that they could only return the memories of the others if Rika Saionji could remove hers. She gave her own memories up and forgot about everything, until the ceremony, where Yamada was able to save everyone's memory and remove all witch powers from the school. Leona and Yamazaki were then reunited. Reference Category:Female Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Senior Category:Students Category:Characters